Something We Will Never Know
by Shadowed Theatre
Summary: Gwen reflects of her relationship with Trent, and how it destroyed him. Songfic, "What If" by Kate Winset


**Well, I know this was probably done before, but I decided to try my hand at a songfic. I own nothing in this story, including the song "What If?" or the Total Drama franchise. I only own the terribly written story.**

* * *

><p>Gwen looked upon the mess that lay before her.<p>

What had happened to the man she loved? He had changed, his heart was dyed black now. The boy he once was, the man he could have been, were both long dead. He smiled at the girl he was holding in a soft embrace, a smile full of arrogance, of selfishness. His heart was bound in chains, captive-bound more so than Jacob Marley himself. His normal attire altered from his humble 16-year-old green and black outfit... His new silken, white outfit reflecting violent greed and avarice. Fine, silken locks of ebony hair replaced the black masses it once was.

_"Why,"_ she thought to herself, "_was she so stupid...?"_

**_Here I stand alone, w__ith this weight upon my heart; a__nd it will not go away_**

Her heart broke as she looked upon the once golden heart that twisted itself into darkness. She had chosen Duncan, a simple choice had altered so much. The very beat of her heart forced more and more distance between them. She had gone to her favorite cafe, only to see what heartbreak and fame had done to her old friend.

**_In my head I keep on looking back_**  
><strong><em>Right back to the start<em>**

It wasn't something that would be easy to deal with. She raised her head, and their was an instant meeting to thier eyes. His eyes, he was wearing colored contacts, his eyes weren't only brown now. They were hard, stony.

**_Wondering what it was that made you change_**

Trent lifted his head from the tanned shoulder of the girl he was embracing. In an instant, his heart was struck with nostalgia. Was this the girl he'd planned to share his life with? Was this the girl that had broken him? She was small, weak...

He excused himself from the crowd of fangirls, which was easy as his limosine was pulling up anyway. He reached the girl in no time.

"Gwen..." he muttered, arrogance made it to his smile. Why...?

"You...you look different..." She whispered, hot tears filling her eyes. This couldn't be Trent, it couldn't.

**_Well I tried_**  
><strong><em>But I had to draw the line<em>**

"I'm not the Trent you left behind, not anymore." He polised his nails on the white linen covering his chest. "I would've thought that was obvious."

Gwen blinked back tears, staring at her feet. "I had to draw the line somewhere." she whispered.

**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**

She remembered her favorite song from her youth, it being all to similar to the situation.

**_What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>If I'd stayed  
>If you'd tried<br>If we could only turn back time  
>But I guess we'll never know<br>_**

**_Many roads to take_**  
><strong><em>Some to joy<em>**  
><strong><em>Some to heart-ache<em>**  
><strong><em>Anyone can lose their way<em>**

"There are alot of roads in life..." his eyes were cold, hard. "I chose the road that has brought me fame I could only dream of."

It seemed he had grown distant, then he spoke again; "You leaving me was the _best_ thing that could've happened."

**_And if I said that we could turn it back_**

**_Right back to the start_**  
><strong><em>Would you take the chance and make the change<em>**

"We could've done things differently," she whispered.

**_Do you think how it would have been sometimes_**

"No," he hissed, "we couldn't." The girl he was standing with earlier had struteed over to him. Gwen read her necklace: AMBER.**_\_**

**_Do you pray that I'd never left your side_**

"So," Her eyes hardened, her voice sharper. "I guess thats it,_ isn't_ it?" Trent turned back to her, Amber sighed.

"I don't need your drama anymore, you were simply a _mistake!._"

Gwen was enraged, tears pulsated down her face in rivulets. "

"What _happened_ to you?"

**_What if I had never let you go_**  
><strong><em>Would you be the man I used to know<em>**

Trent wiped angry tears from his eyes, the memories pained him, angered him.

"_You_ happened, Gwen!" He shouted, taking an almost threatening step toward her. "You destoyed me, the Trent you knew is _dead and buried_. That Trent is dead, and _you_ were the one _who killed him_!"

**_What if I had never walked away_**  
><strong><em>'Cos I still love you more than I can say<em>**

_"_It was your choice, my dear." Amber whispered. She did have some sympathy in her voice, and admittedly nice vocabulary. "_You_ left _him_, it's _over_. I'll remind you that you cannot turn back time."

She was right.

**_If I'd stayed_**  
><strong><em>If you'd tried<em>**  
><strong><em>If we could only turn back time<em>**

I still care about you, Trent!" Gwen cried out, anger, sorrow, everything in between pouring out. "If things were different, you know we'd still have eachother!"

**_But I guess we'll never know_**

"I'm sorry, Gwen..." he turned, she saw the tears of his eyes through her own. "That is something we will never know."

**_We'll never know_**

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible, right? I hope you can find it in your hearts to review... can you? Please?<strong>


End file.
